A bientôt
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Il m'intrigue, je n'arrête pas de l'observer par la fenêtre peut-être qu'un jour on se parlera ...


High school Line était le lycée dans lequel j'étais. Ce qui était bien avec cet établissement était que les classes n'étaient pas mixtes, un bâtiment pour les filles et un autre pour les garçons. La seule fois où on pouvait se mélanger avec ces mâles en chaleur étaient pendant les récréations et encore je faisais tout pour être le plus loin d'eux. Je n'avais jamais apprécié les hommes en général, ils tombaient tous à mes pieds par ma beauté mais il le faisait d'une manière si désinvolte que je ne pouvais que les repousser et être dégoutée. Malgré mes idéaux, je ne pensais pas que mon regard ne pourrait pas se détacher d'un brun qui ne faisait que s'amuser ...

Il s'appelait Monkey D Luffy, l'un des étudiants les plus turbulents de High school Line. Je l'avais connu le jour où il mettait tombé dessus et m'avait appelé par mon prénom, le premier à le faire, par crainte tout hommes m'avait toujours appelé par mon nom de famille hormis lui. Il était unique en son genre, le seul individu du sexe opposé qui m'intéressait, le seul que je regardais sans arrêt cherchant toujours son regard, le seul qui me faisait rire avec toutes ces idioties. J'étais tombé sous son charme que je doutais qu'il connaisse ...

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la salle de classe pour l'apercevoir dans l'autre bâtiment. Par chance nos classes étaient juste en face alors j'avais tout le loisir de l'observer même si souvent il loupait les cours où était dans le couloir pour punition d'avoir été en retard en cours.

Un soir j'étais de corvée, ma partenaire de corvée avait du partir plutôt pour aller chercher son petit frère à l'école, je me retrouvais donc toute seule à balayer la salle de classe. C'est ce jour-là que le chapeau de paille -comme il était prénommé- me remarqua. Lui aussi était entrain de passer le balai avec peu d'enthousiasme, il avait l'air de s'endormir à moitié sur le manche. Puis il me vit et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa classe et commença à me faire de grands signes pour que je vienne près de ma propre fenêtre qui était déjà ouverte.

 **\- Hancock, c'est ça ?** Demandait-il pour affirmation.

J'hochais la tête en étant heureuse qu'il se souvienne encore de moi alors qu'il n'avait fait que m'entrainer dans sa chute le jour où il avait trébuché.

 **\- Luffy ?** Questionnais-je à mon tour en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Il me fit un pouce comme réponse.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la classe d'en face,** dit-il.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas souvent regarder par la fenêtre.**

 **\- Au contraire tout le temps, mais je préfère regarder le ciel pour voir les oiseaux voler, j'aimerais aussi voler.**

Il disait vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

 **\- Tu es toute seule ?** S'interrogeait-il.

 **\- Oui mon amie a dû partir à l'avance et toi ?**

Il était lui aussi seul.

 **\- Sanji est allé rendre les papiers au professeur. D'ailleurs il revient, à plus Hancock.**

Le brun referma sa fenêtre et alla rejoindre le blond qui était entré dans la salle de classe me fixant avec des yeux pervers qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je ne pus tout de même m'empêcher de sourire, Luffy m'avait parlé même si ça avait été court j'étais heureuse.

Depuis cet épisode de la fenêtre Luffy et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous faire des signes pendant les cours, de temps à autre il écrivait même des mots sur du papier et le plaquait contre la fenêtre pendant que le professeur ne le voyait pas. Je m'amusais beaucoup, c'était comme si lui et moi étions dans un monde différent des autres. De temps à autre nous sortions tous les deux où avec ses amis voir des films au cinéma ou même aller au karaoké, c'était amusant même si mes résultats scolaires étaient en baisse. Pourtant cela ne dura pas longtemps ...

 **\- Nous allons déménager,** me dit mon père sur le canapé à côté de ma mère.

Mon monde s'effondra d'un coup, je cru me prendre une massue sur la tête.

 **\- Mais-mais pourquoi si soudainement ?** Balbutiais-je sous le choc de la nouvelle.

 **\- Ta grand mère est gravement malade, nous allons devoir nous occuper d'elle,** intervint ma mère.

 **\- Elle habite à plus de 900 kilomètres d'ici !** Affirmais-je.

 **\- C'est pour cela qu'on va déménager, pour être plus près d'elle,** expliquait ma mère.

 **\- Et le lycée ?**

 **\- Tu iras dans un autre, maintenant vas dans ta chambre et préparer tes cartons nous partons dans une semaine,** décrétait mon père.

Je sortis dépitée du salon, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir mes amies et la personne qui m'obsédait tant ...

Le lendemain en cours, je demandais à mon professeur principal de me changer de place en trouvant comme excuse que je ne voyais pas bien le tableau et que c'était pour cela que mes notes chutées. Je ne voulais plus le voir sinon ça serait bien trop difficile de partir ...

 **\- Hancock,** criait le chapeau de paille en essayant de me rattraper mais je m'enfuyais en courant et ça à chaque fois qu'il essayait de m'approcher.

J'allais me cacher dans mon bâtiment où aucun garçon n'avait le droit d'entrer sous peine de renvoi immédiat. Aphélandra une de mes amies les plus proches vint me voir me voyant rouge et en sueur dans le couloir.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi pour les derniers préparatifs avant ton départ ?**

 **\- Aphélandra ...** soupirais-je, **y a Luffy dehors et je ne veux en aucun cas le voir.**

 **\- Tu regretteras de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir,** essayait-elle de me persuader.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais je ne voulais pas l'affronter... Mon amie se désespéra et partit, elle avait à remplir le cahier d'appel. Peu de temps après qu'elle fut partie Luffy débarqua dans le couloir.

 **\- Je te trouve enfin !** S'exclamait-il.

 **\- Luffy mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Si tu te fais attraper tu seras renvoyé !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?**

Je lui attrapais son avant bras et l'emmena dans la salle la plus proche pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer.

 **\- Écoute Luffy** , commençais-je, j **e vais m'en aller ...**

 **\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi mais il n'est que 17H45.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas ... Je vais partir, partir loin. Je vais emménager dans un petit village loin d'ici, de ce lycée, loin de toi. Demain.**

D'un coup son sourire habituel disparu et me demanda incertain :

 **\- Ca veut dire que je ne te verrais plus ?**

J'acquiesçais et je m'enfuis en courant. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ...

 **\- Au revoir Hancock, tu vas me manquer,** chuchotait Aphélandra en me prenant dans ses bras, les yeux embués.

Toutes mes amies étaient venues me dire au revoir à l'entrée de ma maison, je leur avais promis que je les reverrais, je viendrais leur rendre visite de temps à autre malgré la distance qui nous séparerait.

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi à la gare ?** S'inquiétait Margaret.

 **\- Non c'est bon, mes parents sont partis avec les déménageurs, je n'ai qu'à prendre le train, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas me perdre dans la gare,** souriais-je mais d'un sourire crispé.

Je m'élançais dans le taxi avec mon sac avant que je ne fonde en larmes comme mes amies. Quand la voiture partit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi faisant de grands signes aux filles et en espérant secrètement que Luffy soit là ...

La gare était bondée de monde, je me sentais étouffer. La voix de l'interphone résonna si fort que j'avais mal à la tête, je devais aller sur le quai numéro 3 mais je n'en avais aucune envie, mes jambes pourtant bougeaient d'elles-mêmes.

Quand je fus sur le quai, j'attendais mon train avec désespérassions, c'était tellement dur de devoir partir d'un endroit que je chérissais mais je n'avais pas le choix c'était pour le bien de ma mamie après tout.

Le train arrivait, une boule se forma dans mon ventre et cette fois mes jambes refusèrent d'avancer. Je ne voulais pas partir, et dire que je n'avais pas réellement dit adieu à Luffy ...

 **\- Hancock !** Héla une voix que je reconnaissais bien.

Je me retournais pour voir le brun en sueur, haletant.

 **\- Luffy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** Questionnais-je surprise.

 **\- J'ai demandé à tes amies où je pourrais te trouver, je voulais te dire au revoir.**

Il avait un grand sourire.

 **\- Je ... Je ...** balbutiais-je, **merci.**

Je souris à mon tour même si c'était pour mon départ, je devins sereine.

\- **Tu vas me manquer,** continuais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je rougis comme une tomate mûre. J'aurais aimé que ce moment dur bien plus longtemps mais le train allé partir sans moi si je ne me dépêchais pas.

 **\- On garde contact, hein ?** M'inquiétais-je.

 **\- Bien sur ! A bientôt Hancock.**

Les portes se refermèrent et le train s'en alla dans un vacarme. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je te dirais "je t'aime", c'était certain ! La dernière chose que je me souviens en partant de cette ville était son visage rayonnant ...

* * *

Voici un petit OS j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Dite le moi dans une REVIEW.

Bise Monkey D


End file.
